The Little Girl and BTR
by Dolphinheart99
Summary: Big Time Rush are heading to Jurassic World to have a concert. They soon will meet Val and her friends and they will have the greatest time of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Valentina Rosalina Grady**

 **Nickname: Val**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American and Italian Human**

 **Blood type: Unknown because she has her mother's super serum**

 **Age: 5 in a half**

 **Ability or talent: Understand Animals, healing tears, advance smelling, hearing and seeing, distress scream, can play ocarina or a lute, read people's thoughts and can see people's past just by looking at them. can bring plants back to life with her tears and can sense an animal close by.**

 **Personality: Kind, adorable, gentle, polite, behave, timid and obedient**

 **Appearance: Long dark brown hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin.**

 **Family: Owen Grady (Uncle), Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo (Foster Cousins), Red, Scar, Talon and Uri (Her Raptor pack), Ivy (Adopted daughter) Iris (Adopted daughter), Steven Grady (Father: deceased), Alma (Mother:** **deceased).**

 **Friends: Quinn, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Marco, Mr. Masrani, Mitchell brothers, and all of the dinosaurs, workers, guards and InGen soldiers, minus Hoskins.**

 **Job: Dinosaur Whisperer**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Quinn Kingbird**

 **Nickname: none**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: 13**

 **Ability or talent: can play sports, gymnastic, martial arts, and plays the drums.**

 **Personality: Friendly, adventurous, fun going and a tomboy.**

 **Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes and tan skin**

 **Family: Marco Kingbird (Dad), June Nightingale (Mother: deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Jay, Barry, Claire, Alex, Sofia, Mike, Owen, Mr. Masrani, dinosaurs and the Mitchell brothers.**

 **Job: Hybrid Caretaker**

 **Love Interest: None**

 **Name: Alexander Winchester**

 **Nickname: Alex**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Karate, singing, playing guitar, gymnastic, hacker, novel writer, and can ride a motorbike.**

 **Personality: Kind, selfless to others, loyal and calm**

 **Appearance: Athletic body, blonde shoulder length hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes**

 **Family: Jack Winchester (Father), Annabelle White (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Mike Quinn, Jay, Marco, Dale, Owen, Claire and Wu.**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Mike**

 **Name: Jayson Suarez Archer**

 **Nickname: Jay**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Mexican or American, Human and Velociraptor Hybrid**

 **Blood Type: Unknown because of Serum X his blood type was unknown**

 **Age: 18**

 **Ability or talent: Immune to bullets, maybe immune to electrical voltage, has super strength and speed, can jump in a far distance and also can mimic anyone's voices to lure them, can transform into a raptor, and can play the electric guitar.**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, secretly aggressive and protective, and kind**

 **Appearance: Muscular, has black claws on his hands and feet, Velociraptor feet, sharp teethes, pointy ears, spiky dark brown hair, and Velociraptor red eyes.**

 **Family: Jorge Archer (Father: Diseased) Isabelle Suarez (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Quinn, Sofia, Mike, Raptor Squad, Owen, Barry, Claire, Dale, Wu and Marco.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love Interest: Sofia**

 **Name: Sofia Johnson**

 **Nickname: Sof**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Race: American Human**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Age: 16**

 **Ability or talent: Playing the bass guitar, poetry, knows ballet, and can do a bit gymnastic**

 **Personality: Kind and shy**

 **Appearance: Feminine body; has long light brown hair, mocha skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: Kevin Johnson (Father), Mabel Pyre (Mother)**

 **Friends: Val, Alex, Mike, Jay, Marco, the dinosaurs, Claire, Wu, and Dale**

 **Job: Worker in the Hybrid paddock**

 **Love interest: Jay**

 **Name: Michael Jones**

 **Nickname: Mike**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Age: 17**

 **Ability or talent: Knows technology and dinosaurs, can do karate, can ride a motorbike, and can play the keytar and keyboard piano.**

 **Personality: Kind and brave**

 **Appearance: Slightly muscular, has dirty blond hair, fair skin and green eyes.**

 **Family: David Jones (an Alcoholic Father) Lulu Hail (Mother: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Val, Quinn, Alex, Jay, Charlie and Uri, Owen, Barry, Dale, Marco, Wu and Claire.**

 **Job: Raptor Trainer**

 **Love interest: Alex**

 **Name: Marco Kingbird**

 **Nickname: Marc**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Age: Early thirties**

 **Ability or talent: Martial Arts, escape artist, acrobat, and kick boxer**

 **Personality: Calm, serious, friendly, protective and loyal**

 **Appearance: Tall and muscular, slightly tan skin, black hair and green eyes**

 **Family: Quinn Kingbird (Daughter) June Nightingale (Wife: Deceased)**

 **Friends: Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Security Guard**

 **Love interest: Only his deceased wife he loves**

 **Name: Carl Dale**

 **Nickname: Dale**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Human**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Age: Sixty**

 **Ability or talent: Knows many chemicals and knowledge of the world**

 **Personality: Calm and friendly**

 **Appearance: Slightly wrinkled pale skin, white hair and brown eyes**

 **Family: he has a son and grandkids**

 **Friends: Val, Owen, Barry, Wu and Claire**

 **Job: Scientist**

 **Love interest: Secret**

 **Carly: Carnotaurus Satrei. Black scales with red on the eyes and back of her head that runs down to her back and ends in her tail. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Ivy: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and golden eyes.**

 **Iris: Indominus Rex. She has snow white scales and scarlet red eyes.**

 **Dahna:** **Dilophosaurus. She is like the one in the first movie.**

 **Belinda:** **Baryonyx. Grey with yellow markings in each side.**

 **Mona:** **Mosasaur. Bluish grey scales and yellow green eyes.**

 **Rexy: T-Rex. Brown scales with scars and yellow eyes.**

 **Polly:** **Pteranodon. Grey with light red on her head and yellow eyes.**

 **Dixie:** **Dimorphodon. Gray scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Ingrid: Inostrancevia alexandri. Grayish brown fur with black dots on each of her sides of her body. Eyes are yellow.**

 **Dawn, Delilah, Dorothy, and Dory: Dimetrodon. Dawn has Gila monster markings. Delilah has Tiger Snake markings. Dorothy has blue Poison Dart frog markings. Dory has green scales and black stripe markings on the back. They all have yellow eyes.**

 **Tina: Titanobao. Scales are brown with light brown underbelly and yellow eyes.**

 **Carrie: Ceratosaurus. Her head and horn are red; her scales are light brown with splash of black on her back.**

 **Sara: Sarcosuchus. She's a supercroc. Have brown scales and yellow eyes.**

 **Spectra: Spinosaurus. Her scales are grayish blue with black tips on her sail and her eyes are yellow.**

 **Monica: Microraptor. Brown feathers with creamy scales and her eyes are grey.**

 **Spinny: Spinoraptor. He** **has the head and body of Utahraptor, with a blue feathered crest on his skull, arms, legs and tail, and the spine of a Spinosaurus. And his eyes were yellow.**

 **Steven:** **Stegoceratops. He has a body of a Stegosaurus and the head of a Triceratops. His scales are bright orange and his eyes are yellow or orange.**

 **Snow: Mortiferous Raptor. She has a body shape similar to the Indominus Rexes. Her head shape is shown to be gecko flat-like, with sky blue eyes on the front of her head like a human, with two rows of sharp teeth in her mouth. She has two long arms that are similar to a Spinosaurus, three fingers armed with long black claws and a thumb with a long black claw. Her feet are similar to a T-Rex with black claws on them. Like the Indominus Rexes, she has spine-like decorations on its skull and back. She is 9 feet high, making it bigger than a Velociraptor.**

 **Assassin:** **Indominus Spino. He looks like an average Spinosaurus, but he is incredibly larger, about 17.5 feet tall. He has dark red scales all over his body and black ridge on his sail. His eyes are also dark red.**

 **Hunter:** **Indominus Spino**. **He shows the resemble more of a Baryonyx with a sail on his back. He is about 17 feet in height. He has dark green scales and eyes, with the same black ridge on his sail.**

 **Tyrone: Feathered T. Rex. His neck and back were covered in a dark brown bristle like feathers while the rest of his body was covered in more downy brown feathers and his eyes are gold.**

 **Red: Velociraptor. He has a red line marking on his back of his head and down to his tail, dark brown scales and red eyes.**

 **Scar: Velociraptor. He has copper brown scales and many scars on his body and red eyes.**

 **Talon: Velociraptor. His talons were much sharper and slightly bigger, his scales were light brown with green on the tip of his tail and red eyes.**

 **Uri: Velociraptor. He has chocolate brown scales and red dots on his legs and red eyes.**

 **Tristan: a T. Rex hatchling, copper scales and golden eyes.**

 **This is chapter is about Val's six birthday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome BTR**

Big Time Rush is in a private jet. They were having a concert for Val's 6th birthday; Masrani wants her birthday special like her 5th birthday. BTR thought that Val was a teenage girl but due to their lack of listening, Val was actually five in a half. Kendall was looking at the window, "I can't believe were going to the best amusement park in the world!" Carlos exclaims putting on his helmet.

"And there will be many dinosaurs that are full of history." Logan said.

"Guys, remember. We're here to sing for a girl's birthday." Kendall said.

"Well, I just hope she's cute." James said, looking at his mirror.

Then Gustavo came, "Dogs!" he said.

They look at him, "When we land, make sure you four are n your best behavior." He ordered.

"Come on, Gustavo." Kendall assured, "What's going to happen?"

Then Kelly came, "Guys, Jurassic World is a big amusement park. You four will get easily lost." She informed, "Here are the VIP IDs that you four will need in order to get inside."

As the four took their IDS, Gustavo said, "And this is not a vacation. We are here to give a concert for the birthday girl name Valentina Rosalina Grady."

"We know, Gustavo." Kendall said, "We're gonna make it her best birthday ever."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, "There's nothing to be worried about."

"You should be worried," Gustavo said, "Mr. Masrani is the eight richest man in the world, he has enough money to shut us down."

BTR gulp in fear and they nodded. Mrs. Knight was reading a magazine while listening to some music. Katie was playing an online video game called: Jurassic Showdown, invented by Quinn and Mike. The game is where you create your own hybrids and battle to the death with other competitors. Katie's is a female hybrid of a Baryonyx and Velociraptor. She has the height of a Baryonyx and head and the body of a Velociraptor and the color is red and blue. She calls herself K-Dino50. She was the number two best player of the game. The number one is named Indominus Q. Katie saw Indominus Q's hybrid is a combination of Velociraptor, Baryonyx, T. Rex, and a Carnotaurus. It's body similar to a T. Rex with Baryonyx arms and claws, Carnotaurus and Velociraptor eyes. The color is yellow and orange eyes. Indominus Q is the best of the best, when Katie fought her. Indominus Q destroyed her so Katie decided to come with BTR to challenge Indominus Q on a one on one battle.

They're not the only ones who are coming, Jo, Lucy, Camille, the Jennifers and so on. Mr. Bitter is coming as well, there was someone taking his place at work, I mean someone, I mean a monkey. Seriously, he hired a monkey to take his place. Buddah Bob was also there, he called his cousin to take his place. Freight Train was with BTR, he has a cousin that works there.

As the jet landed, BTR came out. They saw many girls screaming their names. Security guards were making sure the girls don't go near them. As they walked out, they saw Marco and Mr. Masrani waiting for them.

"Ah! BTR." Mr. Masrani shook their hands one by one, "Welcome to Jurassic World. This is my friend Marco Kingbird."

Marco greeted with a nod and they nodded back and got on the limo. Marco drives the limo while Mr. Masrani talks to BTR.

"I hope you four can make the best concert ever." Mr. Masarani said.

"We'll make it the best." Carlos said.

"So…is Valentina your daughter or something?" Kendall asked.

Mr. Masrani chuckles and shook his head, "No, Valentina is actually a special worker. She made this park special and all the dinosaurs feel alive with her presence." He said.

"She seems special." Mrs. Knight said.

Mr. Masrani nodded, "She is."

"Do her parents know about this?" Logan asked.

"No, her parents died on a car accident a year ago. She lives with her uncle."

"Poor girl." Kelly said sadly.

As the limo stops to the hotel, the BTR got out. "The part will be at the restaurant at eight. Quinn will be the one who will give you the tour around the park." Mr. Masrani said.

"Oh, okay so who is this Quinn guy." James asked,

Marco chuckles and shook his head, "Quinn is actually a girl and she is my thirteen year old daughter." He said before driving the limo away.

As they went in and unpack their bags, they decided took around their room.

"Wow…this place is awesome!" Carlos said jumps on the bed before lying down.

"Yeah, cool place and whatever." Katie said, not taking her eyes off her game.

"Sis, you've been playing that game for the past two days." Kendall said.

"Hey, I'm trying to be the champion here in this game but someone name Indominus Q is always able to destroy me!" Katie said, playing her game.

Then the door knock, Kendall opens it to revile a blonde thirteen year old girl with green eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt, brown hiking boots and pants.

"Hi! I'm Quinn Kingbird." She said with a grin.

"Oh, so you're this Marco guy's daughter?" he asked.

"Yup, and I'm going to give you guys a tour around the park." She said.

Nodding, BTR follows her. Quinn shows them around the park and the enclosure. They went to the Hybrid Kingdom. As they got in, they saw Sofia and Alex letting the children pats Iris, Hunter and Ivy but not Assassin, he hates being touch by strangers except for Val, he allows her. James then made a goofy smile when he saw Sofia and Alex. As the tour was over, everyone left. BTR went over to them, "Hey Quinn." Alex greeted with a smile.

"Hey-"

James appeared, "Hello," he greeted in a romantic tone.

Alex blinks at him blankly as he began to flirt, "So, you're Valentina? I just wanna say happy-"

"I'm not Valentina, my name is Alexander Winchester and it's not my birthday and I have a boyfriend." Alex said.

James's eyes widen in shock until he looks at Sofia, "So you are Valen-"

"I'm not Valentina. I am Sofia Johnson and I have a boyfriend."

James's arms slump down in disappointment, "Oh…"

"So, who is this Valentina?" Logan asked.

Before Quinn could answer, Snow came with Spinny. BTR screamed when they saw Snow and Spinny.

"Calm down! They're friendly hybrids!" Quinn said.

"They are?" Kelly asked scared.

"Yes we are." Snow said with a grin.

That made everyone scream, Quinn made a loud whistle to shut them up, "It's okay! They're not gonna eat you guys."

"She's not?" James asked as he was being carried by Freight Train in bridal style.

"Yup," Snow said.

As they calm down the Indominus Rexes and Spinos watched them in amusement, "Oh, sure enjoy the show you four." Alex said sarcastically, looking at them.

Indominus Rexes and Spinos snorted before leaving. "So you two work here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, Alex and I are the workers while Quinn is the soon to be Hybrid caretaker." Sofia said.

"Wow, you have a cool job." Katie said.

Quinn grins, "Yeah, the best."

"By the way, can you tell us where the birthday girl is?" Gustavo asked.

"That's easy. She's at the raptor paddock." Quinn said, "I can take you there."

"Well, then take us there." Kendall said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie and Uri were sleeping in the paddock. Delta and Talon were patrolling the borders. Echo and Scar were grooming themselves. Red and Blue were doing their leadership duty. Jay, wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, black pants, black combat boots, red leathered gloves, black limar sunglasses and silver cross necklace were on, was watching them from above. Mike, wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots, and his dog chain necklace, was helping Barry to fix Uri's muzzle restrainer.

Then Jay's ears perk up and look down to see Quinn, Snow and new people. He narrows his eyes, his instincts told him to attack the strangers but seeing Quinn and Snow, he will let them live…for now. As Jay comes down, Quinn gives him a hug, "Hey Jay!"

Jay pats Quinn's head and looks at the strangers, "Who are they?" he asked.

Quinn lets go and said, "They are the Big Time Rush." She said.

BTR did a pose to show Jay they are famous but Jay doesn't care or want to care about them. He simply crosses his arms and said, "I don't care."

BTR looks at him in shock, "Why do you mean you don't care?" James asked pointing his index finger at Jay, "You should care because we are BTR. The best boy band you will ever known and-" he was cut off when Jay grabs James's arm and slowly crushes it. James wince in pain as he slowly falls down.

"I said I don't care means **_I don't care._** " He growled that last part making BTR scared.

"Okay," James said in high pitch voice. Jay lets go of James's arm and James hides behind Freight Train and cuddles his arm. "He has the strength of a bear." James whispered in fear.

Then Mike came over, "Jay? Must you always hurt someone when they talk back to you?"

"It's my way of saying hello." Jay said coldly.

"Right…" Mike shook his head before looking at the new people, "The name Michael Jones but you can call me Mike and you met Jayson Archer or Jay." He looks at them, "So you guys are BTR?"

"Yup," Kendall said.

"Oh, so you guys are going to sing for Val's birthday?" Mike asked.

"Yup, so where is the birthday girl? I hope she's cute." James said.

"Oh she's cute alright." Quinn giggles.

Then Owen came, "Hi Owen!" Quinn calls.

"Hey Quinn," Owen saw BTR, "So you're the band that is going to sing for my niece's birthday."

"Yup and your niece is going to have a great time." James said before taking out his mirror and looks at his reflection, "With me." He made a "cool" face.

But before Owen could answer he heard Ingrid's roar. They all turn around to see Ingrid, with Val, wearing a cute pink dress with short sleeve, and Monica on her back, and Barry walking over to them.

"Hey Barry!" Freight Train greeted.

"Freight Train!" Barry greeted back as they shake their hands. Freight Train looks at his friends, "Guys, this Barry, my cousin."

They greeted then Val gets off of Ingrid and runs over to Owen. Owen picks up Val, "Hey! How's my birthday girl!"

"Great uncle Owen!" Val squealed happily.

"Everyone, I want you all meet my niece Valentina Rosalina Grady. The Birthday Girl." Owen said.

BTR's mouths drop in shock. They thought Val was sixteen but she was actually five in a half!

"Valentina is a little girl?" Carlos asked still in shock.

"Yup and you guys aren't good at listening, are you?" Quinn asked putting her hands on her waist.

BTR just shrugs innocently but they said yes. Then they heard raptor's roars. They look at the raptor paddock to see the raptors waiting for Val. Owen carries his niece to the paddock and lets her in. the Raptors started to play with Val. they played hide and seek, tag or duck, duck and goose. Everyone went up to rails and watches them

"Wow that looks like fun!" Carlos said putting on his helmet.

Jay looks at him under his sunglasses, "Do you want to get eaten alive? Then go ahead." He said.

Carlos froze in fear and Quinn elbows Jay, "He's joking but seriously. Don't go in there. The Raptors are very aggressive with strangers. The only people that they are allowed to go near them are Val, Mike, Owen and Jay, mostly Val because they love her." Quinn said.

"So, when will her birthday start?" Kendall asked.

"Tonight and make sure you guys make it special for her or otherwise you'll get sued." Mike said.

BTR nodded before watching Val playing with the Raptors.

* * *

 **What do you think? I made Freight Train and Barry cousins, cool right? This is going to be a short story because I need to do the other chapters, like the Hobbits and Godzilla the animated series. See ya soon! Guess who is Indominus Q is? I'll give you a hint, she has blonde hair and green eyes and is thirteen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Val has new powers. She can transform into any animals and can control elements and BTR will know it. And this will be the last because I need to finish the other crossover like the HTTYD, Hobbits and Godzilla the series and Sonic**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Battle of the Song**

As BTR and Katie were walking around the park, they saw a giant screen TV with two game controllers. Curious, they went over to there. A man, with blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black suit, came in stage with a microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Jurassic Showdown competition! I'm your host Cain Santos!"

Katie's eyes widen as she looks at the stage, "In this completion, 30 competitors must challenge their dinosaur hybrids on the battle and the last one standing will face of with the number one champion…Indominus Q! If that challenger defeats the champion he or she will be the new champion! So sign up now! The battle will start at 11: 00 and ends at three."

In a flash, Katie went in line to sign up for the challenge. BTR blinks in confusion until they saw Jo, Camille, Lucy, the Jennifers, Tyler, Guitar Dude, Mr. Bitters and Buddha Bob.

"Hey guys," Logan greeted.

They greeted back, "Can you believe it! We're going to perform at Jurassic World!" Carlos said.

"Like the D-Squad!" Tyler said.

"The D-who?" James asked.

"The D-Squad, the best band ever," Jennifer 1 said showing them the video.

"Oh, yeah, they became an internet sensation just for two days." Logan said.

"Wow, Wow, wow, wow, you mean that Jay is one of the band?!" James looks at Jay in the phone.

"Yeah, they said that he is the number one hotty in the world." Jennifer 2 said.

"Hey! I'm the hot one! Jay isn't that hot." James crosses his arms with an angry face.

"Actually he is," Jennifer 3 said, showing a picture of Jay. The Jennifers sighs dreamily at Jay and James mumbles angrily.

"Where's Katie?" Buddha Bob asked.

"Oh, she's signing up for this tournament called Jurassic Showdown. The last one will face off this Indominus Q guy." Kendall

Tyler, Buddha Bob and Mr. Bitter gasp in fear. Everyone looks at them, "She's going to face off the champion?!" Buddha Bob asked.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, yeah, Indominus Q is undefeatable." Tyler said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mr. Bitter joins in, "One time when I was looking at some kid playing on his Ipad. He called himself the Dinolad80. He challenged Indominus Q and he wasn't lucky."

"What happen?" Jo asked.

"Indominus Q ripped his Stegorex apart in five minutes." Mr. Bitter said.

"Ouch." Carlos winced.

"Yeah, Indominus Q is the ultimate champion. No one has ever defeated him." Tyler said.

"Some reason we should be both terrified or impress by that guy." Logan said, "What his true identity?"

"No one knows," Mr. Bitter said, "He keeps his identity a secret so no one will know his weakness."

"Yikes," Carlos said.

"Hey guys!" Val calls running over to them while carrying Monica.

"Hey Val," Kendall greeted.

"Are you guys going to watch the video game tournament later at 12?" Val asked.

"Yeah, we have time." Kendall said.

"Aww! Who's this adorable little girl?" Jo cooed.

"Oh, guys this is Valentina Rosalina Grady, the birthday girl." Logan said.

"Hi!"

"She's cute!" The Jennifers squealed.

Val looks at them with wide eyes, "You three are really pretty." She said politely.

The Jennifers awed at her along with Jo, Camille, and Lucy. James looks at Val and the teen girls and realizes that Val was a girl magnet. Grinning, James kneels at Val's height, "Hey Val! How are you? You're looking great! Do you want to get something to eat? I know the best café with a lot of pretty girls- I mean- sweets and I was- Ow!" James was cut off when Monica bites his hand.

"Ah! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" James yells trying to shake his hand.

Monica got a good grip on James's hand. She's not letting go until James go away. The others watched him running around and screaming. Val watches innocently as James trie to pull Monica off of his hand.

"Help!" James yells.

Shrugging, Val grabs Monica and tickles her belly causing Monica to let go and perched herself on Val, "Monica doesn't like you trying to trick me to go to the café so you can lure pretty girls." Val said.

"I didn't say or plan that!" James lied but seeing Kendall, Carlos and Logan's look he puts his head down, "Okay, yes, I've plan that."

Then Cain's voice was heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seat on the chairs as you all watch the competition. It will start in five minutes."

"We should get our seats." Logan said.

Everyone agrees and went towards the chairs and sit down. They saw many kids including Katie. "Alright folks, let the battle begin!" Cain exclaims and the screen turns on.

Everyone cheers. Val was sitting on the front while the others sit on the back. Jay, wearing a black leathered jacket, was watching on top on a building. He was hidden under the shadows as he watches the tournament. Mike, wearing a leathered vest, and Alex watched them on the café and Quinn is nowhere to be seen. Katie was up, she's going to battle a boy with red hair and blue eyes name Lucas Flash. His hybrid is called Ankylobrachio. He has the body of a brachiosaurus and the armor of an ankylosaurus. Its color is gray and the armor is brown.

Katie and Lucas glared at each other and readied their game control. "And begin!"

Katie and Lucas started the hybrids to attack. Katie's Barraptor attacks Lucas's Ankylobrachio. The Barraptor grabs a hold on the Ankylobrachio's neck and started to bend it but the Ankylobrachio uses its tail to hit Katie's hybrid. Kendall cheers along with the others. Katie was able to grab hold on the neck again and bends it and the Ankylobrachio is dead.

" _Winner!_ " a digital voice announces Katie's victory.

Everyone cheers while Katie and Lucas shake hands. "Alright folks, up next are Kyle vs. Rebecca!"

BTR went to the backstage and congrats Kate on her victory.

"You did great sis." Kendal said, as he and Katie high-five.

"Yeah, in my calculation, you'll be the one challenging the Indominus Q." Logan said.

Katie agreed; she was anxious about having a rematch with her rival. After the battle with Kyle and Rebecca, Kyle won. Next were Katie and a kid name Louis, his hybrid is a Titanobao and triceratops. Katie won by stepping on its head. Katie took down all the challengers in an hour until it was time.

Cain came to the stage, "Alright folks. The moment you all have been waiting for. I present to you the one and only…Indominus Q!"

Then a thirteen year old kid wearing a yellow hooded jacket and orange sunglasses came to stage. Everyone cheers for him. Katie narrows her eyes at her rival. As Indominus Q came to the controller, as he and Katie exchange looks. "Alright you two, let the battle…begin!"

As the two got their hybrids on, Katie's hybrid charges at Indominus Q's hybrid, Indominus Q dodges it. Katie uses the claws to slash Indominus Q's hybrid but again, Indominus Q dodges it.

"Wow! This battle is getting really intents." Carlos said watching the battle in the screen.

"I wonder who will win." Tyler thinks about it.

Katie was able to pin Indominus Q's hybrid down. Everyone, minus Jay, gasps; is Indominus Q finally going to be defeated but no. Indominus Q's hybrid spits out a weird poison on its mouth causing Katie's hybrid to lose focus.

"Oooohhh, Indominus Q has hidden Dilophosaurus DNA on her hybrid's genes." Cain announced.

Katie's mouth dropped in shock until Indominus Q did a combo move to call out a pack of raptors that were similar to the raptor squad. They attacked Katie's hybrid and Indominus Q's hybrid finished the job.

" _KO!_ " a male computer voice said.

Everyone cheers in amazement as Cain went over to Indominus Q, "Congratulation Indominus Q! You're still the champion of Jurassic Showdown!" Cain announced.

Everyone cheered as Indominus Q went over to Katie with hand outstretched. Katie smiles and shakes his hand, "I got to admit you have really cool skills, dude."

Indominus Q removes his hood and sunglasses to revile Quinn Kingbird, "Thanks Katie."

Everyone's, minus the D-Squad, mouths drop in total shock. Quinn is Indominus Q!

"You're the Indominus Q!" Katie exclaims.

"Yeah," Quinn said casually.

"I can't believe I didn't see that!" Katie said.

Quinn chuckles and Cain came with a trophy with dinosaurs on the top, "The winner and still champion Indominus Q!" he said.

Everyone cheers as Quinn lifts her trophy up and she shared it with Katie. The two smiled happily while everyone continues to cheer.

Jay snorts before leaving unnoticed. Val went to stage and hugs the two, "Congrats!" she said.

The two pats Val's head before they all headed down towards the others who congratulated them. They decided to hangout on the café.

"So, you and Mike made that video game?" Logan asked.

"Yup, and it became famous in five days." Quinn said.

Val was eating a delicious ice cream; she got some in her face. Carlos, sitting next to her, saw that, "Awe, Val, you got some in your face." Carlos grabs a tissue and wipes it on Val's face. Then there was awe from behind. Carlos turn and his mouth drop to see five hot teen girls.

"Aww! How cute!" squealed a blonde hotty.

"Hey aren't you Carlos from BTR?" a brown hotty asked.

Carlos snaps out from his trance and said, "Yes, yes I am."

"Can we take a picture with you and Val?" asked a red head hotty.

"Sure!" Carlos picks up Val and they all did a selfie.

James mouth drops in shock. He needs Val to get him some hotties! As the five girls waved goodbye to Carlos and Val, James got up and asked, "Val, do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"No, I'm good." Val said.

"Come on! You'll like it! Let's go!" but before James could get Val. Jay came from James's behind and flips him over and James lands roughly at the floor. As James groans in pain, Jay gets Val and said, "Let's go Val." he walks away with Val on his shoulders.

As Quinn, with Monica on her head, Mike, Alex and Sofia waved at them while the others' mouths drop. James's slowly got up and said, "This means war!" Everyone's eyes rolled before following Jay and Val.

* * *

Meanwhile, Val was playing with Jay's spiky hair while Jay walks around the park. Then James appeared out of nowhere with Guitar Dude.

"Okay, Jay, let's have contest." James said.

"What contest?" Jay asked duly and bored.

"A singing contest! Whoever wins is the champion." James said.

"I didn't sign up for this." Jay glares at him under his sunglasses.

"Too late! Guitar dude! Guys!" James called.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos sigh in annoyance and Guitar dude starts playing and BTR started signing.

Logan: Better with you, better with you, yeah...

James went over to Jay and did a dance: I try to write this down. The words just don't come out. It's hard to say how you feel. Been down the longest road, said yes when I meant no. I lost control of the wheel.

James walks away and Tourists stopped and look and listen at BTR. They wanted to watch this show. Then Logan gets on a bench and started dancing.

Logan: Cause you know that. Things get so bad, you've got my back, make me wanna sing,  
and girl I'm singing about you.

Carlos steps in: No sweeter sound than what I've found no perfect love.

Logan: Could be more perfect than us.

The BTR dance together: Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like. The music sounds better with you baby. It feels right, it feels right everything's better with you

Kendall: I used to think that love was something fools made up. Cause all I knew was heart break. Woah! I couldn't help myself; let this heart go through hell. There only so much a heart can take

Gustavo and Kelly came.

"What is going on?" Kelly asked.

"James challenged Jay on a singing contest." Katie said clapping her hands on the beat

"Is this live?" Gustavo asked.

"Yup, I called Lowery in time so everyone can watch the battle." Quinn said.

Gustavo and Kelly nodded and watch the battle.

Logan: 'Cause you know that things get so bad, you've got my back, make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing about you

Carlos: No sweeter sound than what I've found no perfect love.

Logan: Could be more perfect than us.

BTR: Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like. The music sounds better with you baby.  
It feels right, it feels right. Everything's better with you.

Carlos: Every song, Every rhyme, Every word (music sounds better with you)  
Everyday (Everyday), All of the time (All of the time), Every way, Music sounds better with you.

Kendall and Logan: She's my music enhancer. When the music plays, she's my dancer, when I'm around her everything's faster, every question I have, she's the answer. I'm head over heels. Can't explain it, it's so surreal. When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like.

BTR: Everything's better with you, oh, baby. It feels like, it feels like. The music sounds better with you, baby. It feels right, it feels right. Everything's better with you, oh, baby.  
It feels like, it feels like. The music sounds better with you, baby. It feels right it feels right, everything's better with you. Music sounds better with you [x2].

As they finished, everyone cheered. James made a smug face at Jay. Jay, who looks at him annoyed. Jay puts down Val and gestured Alex, Mike and Sofia the come. As they did, a waiter gave Val her lute and Quinn a mini drum and the two started to play. Jay steps in and sings.

Jay: There's no way to say this song's about someone else. Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself. Someone please pass me my shades. Don't let 'em see me down. You have taken over my days. So tonight I'm going out.

Jay did amazing break dance and everyone cheers. Mike joins in and did a break dance as well. Alex and Sofia did amazing cartwheel as they went over to their boyfriends. Jay grabs Sofia's hand and spins her a bit while holding her close Mike and Alex did the same.

Jay: Yet I'm feeling like. There is no better place than right by your side. I had a little taste and I'll only spoil the party anyway. 'Cause all the girls are looking fine but you're the only one on my mind.

James mouth dropped in shock as everyone cheers even loudly at the four couples. Then Val gestured every teen couple to join in. As they did, they follow the beat of Jay and Sofia.

Jay: La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo. There's only me, there's only you. La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you.

Then the males picked up their girlfriends and spin them a bit before they lean their females down and they brought them back closer to them.

Jay: All these places packed with people but your face is all I see and the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be. So many pretty girls around; they're just dressing to impress but the thought of you alone has got me spun and I don't know what to say next.

Then Jay brought Sofia closer to him until their foreheads touch together. Sofia smiles while Jay made a small smile.

Jay: Yet I'm feeling like. There is no better place than right by your side. I had a little taste and I'll only spoil the party anyway. 'Cause all the girls are looking fine but you're the only one on my mind.

The Jay holds Sofia close and he jumped high in the air, with Sofia close to him. Everyone, minus the D-Squad, gasps in shock as they landed on top of a building. Jay made his voice even louder and he and Sofia dance together.

Jay: La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo. There's only me, there's only you. La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you. [2x]

Then Jay hold Sofia close while everyone, minus James, continues to clap at the beat. Jay brings Sofia close to him until their faces meet once again.

Jay: I pretend the night is so beautiful. Take a photo with the bros, La da dee, La da da doo. They won't see through my disguise. Right here behind my eyes, replaying in my mind.  
La de da!

Then they jumped down and landed at the plaza and everyone, minus James, cheered as they dance together happily.

Jay: Yet I'm feeling like. There is no better place than right by your side. I had a little taste and I'll only spoil the party anyway. 'Cause all the girls are looking fine but you're the only one on my mind. La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo. There's only me, there's only you. La da dee, La da dee doo, La da da me, La da da you, La da dee, La da dee doo. When you were gone I think of you. [2x]

As the two finished dancing, everyone cheered at them. James's mouth drop in total shock, and then Cain came to stage, "Alright folks. Who is the champion on singing!?"

All the tourists cheered for Jay.

"Alright…the winner is Jayson Archer!"

Everyone, minus James, cheered. Jay bowed at them along with the others. James mouth dropped in total shock. As everyone went home, waiters and waitresses were preparing for Val's birthday party tonight. James, who was still shock, was sitting on a bench.

"Come on James, we have to go to the restaurant for Val's birthday later." Kendall said.

James looks at him, "What's the point? I embarrass myself in front of all these people."

"James, maybe you should be friends to Jay." Logan said, "I man you two are both cool, mostly Jay, but at least be friends."

Sighing, James got up and went to Jay's house. When they knock the door, a Spanish woman aka Isabella opens it, "Si? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we were wondering if Jay is home." Logan said.

"He is upstairs in his room. He just finished taking a shower." Isabella said as she lets them in. As BTR went upstairs, they saw Jay's room. They heard Jay walking around his room.

"Okay, let's go in." James said before touching the doorknob.

Kendall stops him, "Wow! You're supposed to knock first."

"Fine!" James knocks the door.

"Jay? It's us. We want to talk to you." Carlos said.

"Go away." Jay ordered in his room.

"Come on! We just wanted to be friends!" James yelled.

"I don't care."

Angry, James came inside, "Listen Jay! We just want to-" James's eyes widen in shock to see Jay, wearing his black pants, was drying himself with a small towel and reviling his hybrid form and muscles. BTR screams in horror as Jay looks at them in annoyed while wiping his hair dry. As they finished, they fainted in shock. Sighing annoyance, Jay puts on a black hooded jacket and drags the four males downstairs with inhuman strength.

As he did, he puts them in the couch, he grabs a pitcher of water in the table an dumps the water on the four. BTR coughs the water out before looking at Jay and screamed again. In a flash, Jay slaps them on the face hard.

"Ow!" they yelled in pain.

"Shut your moths." Jay ordered before sitting on an armchair.

"What are you?!" Logan asked in fear.

Jay looks at them plainly, "A hybrid of human and raptor." He said plainly.

"Your mom married a raptor!" Logan exclaims and then Jay throws a pillow on his face.

"No. My Padre or father did this to me." Jay gestured his form.

"Your dad?" Kendall asked, "Why would your dad do this to you?"

"Let's just say, he wanted to make a super soldier."

"Wait, your dad works for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Logan asked.

"No, he works with a mad man known as Mortem. He wanted to a killing machine. In order to that, he needed a live specimen. My **_father_** wanted me to be that specimen and trick me to go with him. For 12 years I was trapped and force to fight, to kill and to survive. I killed my father with my bare hands and others more. I escaped and meet Val and Quinn who gave me my humanity back and that is why I am like this." Jay explained.

BTR looks at Jay in horror as they hug each other.

"S-so you're not going to kill us?" Carlos asked in fear.

"I'm not going to kill you if you don't tell anyone my secret." Jay said before glaring at them, "But if you guys did, **I will kill you!** " he growled the last part.

BTR screamed in horror before nodding in agreement. Jay puts on his black combat boots, gloves and limar sunglasses. "Let's go."

Nodding, they all went out to the restaurant. As they did, they saw many people. They were talking and laughing about. They saw the D-Squad and BTR's friends talking. Val saw them and smiles brightly. "Hi!"

They went over to them, "So…how's the party?" Kendall asked.

"It's awesome!" Katie exclaims.

"Yeah, you should taste the food." Mr. Bitter took a bite from his steak.

"So, Jay? Are you really a hybrid?" Tyler asked.

BTR gasps in horror as they hide behind Buddha Bob in fear. Jay raises his eyebrow, "They told you?" he looks at his team.

"Yeah, and it's really cool." Lucy said.

"So you're not going to kill us?" Carlos asked.

"No," Jay said.

"What does he want to kill you guys?" Jennifer 1 asked.

"Because if we tell him about his hybrid he would kill us," James said.

"What's wrong being a hybrid?" Jennifer 2 asked, "Jay is like a vampire or werewolf thing."

"A really hot monster," Jennifer 3 added.

Jay rolled his eyes as they all started partying. They told them about Val's powers as well and Carlos said he wanted powers too but Jay scared him not to have them. Then Masrani and Arthur came in stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Children of all ages, we welcome you all at Valentina's birthday party. And please give a warm welcome to BTR!" Masran announced.

BTR came to stage and everyone cheers at them.

"This is for you Val!" Kendall said.

Val giggles as they started singing and everyone follows the beat.

BTR: Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh.

Kendall: Make it count, play it straight. Don't look back, don't hesitate, when you go big time.

James: Whatcha want, whatcha feel. Never quit, make it real, when you roll big time. (Ohhhhh)

Kendall: Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)

Carlos: Listen to your heart now! Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)

James: Don't you feel the rush? Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)

Logan: Better take your shot now.

BTR: Oh, Oh, Ohhhh Ohhhhh. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh. Go and shake it up! Whatcha gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose, if you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life ya got, so ya gotta live it big time. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh.

Carlos: Step it up, get in gear. Go for broke, make it clear. Gotta go big time.

Logan: Make it work, get it right. Change the world over night. Gotta dream big time. (Ohhhhh) Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)

Kendall: Give it all you got now! Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)

James: Isn't it a rush? Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)

Kendall: Finish what you start now. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh.

BTR: Go and shake it up! Whatcha gotta loose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose, if you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life ya got, so ya gotta live it big time. Look around, every light is shining now, it's brighter somehow. Look around, nothing's really as it seems; nothing but dreams. You and I, gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town. We can't die, now our feet are off the ground, we'll never look down. Welcome to the big time, all the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine. Welcome to the good times, life will never be the same. Go and shake it up! Whatcha gotta lose? Go and make your luck with the life you choose, if you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life ya got, so ya gotta live it big time. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh. Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh. If you want it all, lay it on the line. It's the only life ya got, so ya gotta live it big time!

As they finished, everyone cheered loudly at them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALENTINA!" BTR yelled together.

Everyone then started to party. Val got a lot of presents from everyone. Everyone was having a blast at Val's sixth birthday and the D-Squad will have more adventures along the way.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I'll be making the crossovers so if you guys like then favorite please. I'm going to make Avenger Earth Mightiest Hero crossover.**


End file.
